The Secret in the Relationship
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Elena and Klaus begin a relationship that they know isn't right- but they just can't help themselves. After a cozy night hunting down Silas in the Appalachian Mountains things in Mystic Falls become a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forbidden

She believed she was getting the short end of the straw when they picked names out of Matt's Mystic Grill hat at the top of the Appalachian Mountains. His name was scrawled in Matt's familiar chicken scratch. _Klaus. _She looked at Stefan pleadingly, and then at Damon who both agreed that the terms of the hat-pick were final. Elena Gilbert was going to have to spend three days at the top of a mountain during a snow storm with Klaus Mikaelson in order to catch Silas' witch as well as Silas. Of course, she wouldn't be the only one on the mountain. Damon would be with Bonnie 20 miles east whereas Stefan and Caroline would be 30 miles west. Either way, if Klaus decided to kill her no one would know until Tuesday night.

Klaus was a jackass- it was a common fact shared between every person he'd ever met. Elena didn't like to hate people but she rested easily every night knowing she hated Klaus. They walked at a steady pace so she could keep up. "You are extremely slow for a vampire." He told her with that mischievous smirk on his face. "I hope you brought a few games, doppelganger because this is going to be a long three days."

She ignored him until they approached their destination. "One tent?" She rolled her eyes, "Great." _I have to sleep next to him. _Klaus did all the heavy work- he set up the tent, unloaded the blankets, pillows and sleeping bags. He stopped when he unfolded her duvet and threw it on the air mattress, "Really, a teddy bear?"

She snatched it from his hands, "Don't touch it." She instructed him, "My mother gave it to me." She mumbled, petting back the bear's ears before setting him down on the air mattress. The bear seemed to be slightly burned at the edges- obviously in a fire. Klaus' expression softened for all of five minutes as he saw the innocence of Elena Gilbert. He was grateful that her emotions had returned, she could have caused serious damage to his attempts to kill Silas. He was also a little pleased that she wasn't attached to the Salvatore brothers romantically. That relationship caused too many problems.

"Sorry." He didn't know why he was apologizing to her. It was unlike him to ever apologize but he felt the need to.

"It's fine." They sat around, watching the clouds roll in. It was freezing outside, her little body shivering beneath the still mountain air. He predicted the snow would soon start to fall. "How bad do you think this will get?"

"It won't kill us." He shrugged, "Don't worry, I know ways that we can keep each other warm?" His tone was sexually suggestive. Elena turned her nose up at him before falling into the tent. Her knees pressed into the air mattress until they hit the ground.

"I don't think the mattress has enough air." She told him, "Can you pass me the pump?"

"Can you pass me the pump, what?"

"Please." She rolled her eyes as he handed her the compact pump. She hated the sound of the pump. It bothered her sensitive hearing. She was relieved to finally turn it off. "Better." She lounged across the mattress, covering up with the blankets and unzipped sleeping bags. "Aren't you cold?"

"Don't you hate me?"

"That doesn't mean I want you to turn blue." She rolled her eyes. She felt his weight lift her body as he crawled into the tent, zipping it fully before his head hit the pillow by her. By the smell of his cologne, she could tell it was expensive. "So, we wait here and listen for Silas?" She was trying to make small talk.

"Yes. I find this plan ridiculous, but I couldn't come up with another one so here we are." Klaus seemed to be annoyed that he couldn't discover a simpler option. She knew from experience that Klaus liked to be in charge. He was highly dominate, the alpha wolf.

"I should have brought board games." Elena laughed, "What are we going to do for three days? Not counting tonight because according to Damon this counts as a night."

Klaus smirked, "I have no idea." They made little conversation while the temperature dropped dangerously. She started to shiver despite the amount of material on her body. Klaus even passed over his own blankets to warm her, but she was still shivering. "Do you trust me?"

"N-n-no." She told him with absolute certainty. Klaus rolled his eyes as he brought his body closer to hers. "W-what a-are you doing K-klaus?" She asked as he circled his arms around her form. His hands creating friction as he tried to warm her. She settled into him as she started to warm in small degrees. She wanted to close her eyes as the day came to an end. "Thank you." She said as her voice returned.

"You're welcome." He said, feeling awkward as her arm tried to warm his exposed skin. She didn't expect her to return the favor by heating him. Her tiny frame sunk into him as she started to drift. Her peaceful sleep didn't last night because the temperature proceeded to drop.

It wasn't the fear of death that drove Elena Gilbert to press her quivering lips against his almost blue mouth. It was the fact that they were miles away from anyone else, they were in the wilderness and she was cold…and sometimes impulsive. Sue her for giving into her impulsive, sexually heightened nature. Klaus returned her kiss with full force, his tongue easing through her lips while he positioned himself on top of her. A soft moan escaped her lips as he pulled away, taking off his shirt before attacking her mouth again. Her hands slid up and down his chest, touching his abs and the necklace he wore around his neck.

They were generating a lot of heat, blood rushing through their bodies as things started to get out of control. His hand gripped her hip, moving down until he grabbed her rear tightly. He didn't stop though, his hands kept falling down her body until he grabbed her calf and wrapped it around his back. When he let go of her leg, she didn't go back to her previous position because she _wanted him. _He couldn't believe she wanted him. She pressed down against the air mattress to create a small amount of space between the two so she could remove her shirt. Klaus' hand reached behind her back to unclasp the black bra. He tossed it aside when he got it off. Elena's fingers tangled in his hair because of the sensation of his open mouth kisses on her olive skin. He didn't immediately go for her breast, he took his time kissing her neck and then her collarbone but he soon gave into his desire to kiss her erect nipples and hold them in his mouth.

She liked the way his mouth felt on her skin, his hot breath lingering on her body as he paid equal attention to both her breast. His desire for her bubbled in the pits of his stomach because he was finally letting himself admit that he was attracted to Elena…that he wanted her for himself even though he'd been down the road with her ancestor, Tatia, once before. Elena was raised differently than the promiscuous Tatia. She was raised in a close home where her parents bought her teddy bears. That meant she was far more innocent, far more compassionate and far less damaged than him. She pushed at his chest to signal that he needed to get off her so she could remove her pants. He did so, watching her watch him with those bambi eyes. "It's not too late to change your mind, love."

"I stick by my choice." She told him, "Do you have cold feet?"

"Not at all, if you're speaking figuratively. Literally, my feet are freezing." He made her giggle as she flung her pants to the other side of the tent. "You know you're beautiful."

She blushed at her nakedness, "You don't mean that."

"I do, though. You have my word that I do." She knew the Mikaelsons' word meant something honorable. She didn't think this was a situation where they would extend their promise to someone, but if Klaus thought it was appropriate, who was she to argue?

He pinned her down underneath him, she could feel his erection through his jeans. She never broke eye contact as her nimble fingers unbuttoned the top of us jeans. His breathing hitched as he felt the pressure of her hands against the fabric that separated her from his pulsing hard on. He took his pants off despite her willingness. He set them lightly on her pants as he pushed himself down, separating her knees. He pulled at the band of her matching underwear. She simultaneously removed his briefs, her hand capturing his cock in a firm grip.

He smirked as he kissed her harder than he had before, penetrating her with his shaft. A much louder moan than before interrupted their kiss. His pace was steady within her, his moments were deep but not at all intrusive. By the sounds coming from both their mouths, they were both succumbing to much needed pleasure. She closed her eyes as her hands held onto his moving shoulder, his movements were so precise. "Klaus." She groaned as he quickened his pace. Her finger nails started to dig into his skin as her moans became uncontrollable. "Oh my god!" She put her other hand on his neck, his lips connecting to her chest as he neared his release.

They were actually sweating, unaware of the freezing cold that awaited them as soon as they untangled themselves from one another. "Elena…" He moaned into her skin as he fell into the ecstasy or orgasm. It didn't take her long to follow given that she'd never been with someone so experienced in love making. His hand brushed her hair out of her face before he kissed her again. "You know things are going to be different the moment we step off this mountain."

When she first started this, she was convinced that things wouldn't. What happened in the mountains, stayed in the mountains… but she couldn't see herself forgetting the way his arms felt around her or the taste of his mouth anytime soon. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Always On My Mind

Damon and Stefan deemed the entire camping trip a complete and utter failure. Silas never showed. According to Damon, Silas was laughing at them because of their foolishness. They needed a new plan to end the bastard before more innocent people were killed. The process of profiling a psychopath who was throwing a temper tantrum because he couldn't die fast enough was infuriating, so much that everyone seemed to be snapping at one another.

Everyone but Elena. She was immune from the pressure because she couldn't think about Silas and his master plan to destroy the other side and return to his true love. No, she was too busy remembering the way his hot skin felt against her shaking body those three freezing nights in the mountains where he made sweet love to her. She didn't know whether she should call him or forget it ever happened because he certainly hadn't said anything about it since they walked down that mountain. She wanted him to say something- she needed him to say something so it didn't feel like a dream.

She knew she should feel disgusted, even self-loathing for the whole affair but she couldn't bring herself to those emotions because she didn't regret it. How can you regret the most pleasurable moments of your life? All she could think about was the way he moaned her name, _"Elena"_ she could hear him repeating her name over and over-

"Elena!" Caroline snapped her out of her memories, "I've been trying to talk to you and you've just been sitting there smiling. It's kind of freaking me out." Elena thought of a lie before she opened her mouth to explain the smile.

Elena shook her head, "I was just thinking about graduation."

**XXX**

The Grill was reaching its maximum capacity during the festival. There were balloons, cotton candy machines, popcorn machines, and jump castles around town square. Elena sipped on a Dr. Pepper while sitting alone at a table. She was patiently waiting for Jeremy to get off work so they could enjoy the festival together. She was getting anxious because she hadn't seen Klaus and he hadn't called. What if he thought she was bad at sex? She knew he had plenty of experience. He'd probably been with thousands of beautiful girls…what is she was just another name on his belt?

"I'm almost finished." Jeremy walked by her, smiling sweetly as he picked up a tub of dishes and headed to the back of the restaurant. It would be 20 minutes until he returned, he had to clean the dishes and straighten up the back.

It was the smell of that cologne that sent her head turning. She met his eyes, quickly turning back to her drink- hoping he didn't see her. How could he not see her? She was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white crocheted shirt and a pair of tight jeans that he wouldn't mind taking off of her. She couldn't believe how _gorgeous _he looked in a black jacket, fitted jeans and a simple tan V-neck shirt. It was a classic look that had her reeling.

He approached her slowly, "Hey, love." He leaned down, whispering in her ear as he watched the back door for Jeremy. "I haven't heard from you."

"The phone works both ways…" She said, "Jeremy can't see us together. He'll get suspicious."

"Of harmless conversation?" He sat down in the chair across from her. "Are you having regrets?"

"No." She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, swallowing hard. "The truth is-"

"Elena, is he bothering you?" Matt asked, casting a dirty look towards Klaus. Elena frowned for a microsecond because of Matt's interruption. She turned to him, shaking her head 'no'. Matt kept his eyes on Klaus for a few more seconds before he parted into the back with Jeremy.

She continued, "I can't stop thinking about you." Her words were a whisper, covered with slight embarrassment. "After everything, I should hate you and a few days ago I was convinced I hated you but now I _want _to be around you."

"Can you get away tonight?" She realized this was the best response he could form at the moment.

She shrugged, "It's possible."

"Let me know." Her heart pounded in her head as he pressed his lips quickly against her forehead before he departed The Grill. She was positive no one saw his affectionate act, his speed was indescribable and there was no another vampire in sight.

Elena was distracted by his words the whole time she was with Jeremy. Sure, she could laugh at Jeremy's pitiful jokes and crack smiles while they proceeded in the carnival fashioned event. Jeremy used his super strength to win her stuffed animals while she supplied a cash flow to his carefree spending spree.

Jeremy became tired of the carnival once people started to vacate in the later hours of the night. "I think I'm going to visit Bonnie." He informed her, "If that's cool with you?"

"Yeah, no problem." She told him, "I'm tired…I'm going to go back to the boarding house." Lie. They were both living in the house despite Elena's search for a better home away from her ex-boyfriends. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket while she watched Jeremy walk away towards the direction of Bonnie's house. She tapped on his name, her phone starting to call him automatically. It rang twice before he answered.

"I didn't think I would hear from you." She could hear his smile through the phone, "Did you get away?"

"He left." She informed him, "Where are you?"

"At my house." He said, "Will you join me?"

"My pleasure." She started walking towards her car. She put her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she dug in her purse for her keys.

"Sweetheart, the pleasure is all mine." Klaus told her, "What do you want to do when you get here?" He asked as if he expected more than sex to be on her mind. "I've got wine, do you drink wine?"

"Yes." She responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shouldn't Want You

Her eyes floated over his body while he slept next to her. She watched his eyes flutter when she eased closer to his bare skin for warmth. "I'm surprised you're still here." He whispered, "I would have put money on you running away in the night."

"It's not classy." Her index finger traced his nose, his eyes and then his mouth while she talked to him. His features were breath taking in the early hours of the morning. The light blue color filled the windows of his bedroom, telling her the sun would be up soon. "Why so tired?"

"You know why." He smiled, his eyes still closed. She giggled when he wrapped his arm around her figure and pulled her close to him underneath the soft comforter. He brushed her hair away from her neck before his lips attacked her skin. "Someone wouldn't let me sleep last night."

Elena whispered, "We can't" when his eyes met hers. She could see the pure lust in them as he positioned himself over her. "I really have to go soon."

He groaned, "Look who's the responsible adult." He joked with her as he continued to kiss down her skin. "Will you come back tonight?"

"Two nights in a row?" She winced, "Do you think that's wise?"

"Not at all…but-" The look in his eyes said that he didn't care about the consequences of their sneaking around. "We need to come up with an excuse for you to be here."

"You could throw a party." She said, "A birthday party for Elijah."

"Hmm, but my brother is nowhere to be found and his birthday isn't even close to this month."

"Then have a party celebrating yourself! I'm sure the town would go along with it. They have parties for everything." She torn the comforter off of his body while she grabbed her clothes.

Klaus laid on his side, "Why do you insist on covering up? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Some people aren't as bold as you." She walked into his bathroom to throw her clothes back on so she could go home and shower. "So, you're having a gathering tonight?"

"Yes."

She hesitated, "Do you need help? I know Rebekah usually does the planning and with her being aggravated with you…"

"I'll manage." He called from the bed, "Thank you for the offer though." She stood in front of him, covered from head to toe with the clothes he ripped off so roughly the night before. Her body was hypnotizing him. "Come here."

"I can't because we don't know how to stop." She grinned widely, "Tonight."

"Tonight." He agreed.

**XXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm afraid to ask him what we're doing because I'm scared he might say, "Hanging out", "chillin'" or something along the lines of that- except, probably in his sophisticated vernacular. I'm a liar, a fraud, and most of all a betrayer. I wanted him dead a mere three months ago and now I'm falling into bed with him like sex is going out of style. What does that say about me? I know as soon as we defeat Silas, Klaus will be my friend's main problem. It's like I see the heartbreak coming from a mile away but I'm too stupid to let go. I've lied to Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and everyone else- they ask me, "Where are you going?", and "Where were you last night?" and I tell them I was out walking, I was out driving…I was applying for colleges and thinking about the future. I am a fraud because I complain about him and insist I hate him when I could never hate him again and I am a betrayer because I've let down my friends and my family even if they are unaware of what I've done. _

_I tried reminding myself that Klaus is a serial killer. I tried making a playlist that reminded me he was a serial killer but you know what happened? I changed the song to something that fits my ideal relationship with him… I've never been so confused._

_I could accept there were vampires. I could accept there were witches. I could accept there were werewolves. Hell, I could accept I was a doppelganger and that my brother was a vampire hunter. But I cannot for the life of me accept that I have genuine feelings for a monster…because if I do, then my whole life changes more than it already has… if I admit for a second that I want something more with him than I'm the bad person. _

_Plus, if things are doomed than how do you move on from the most powerful vampire in the world? How does anyone else live up to that? I don't want to ruin my life for something that has a 30% chance of working out. _

_I don't want to be the antagonist of my love story because Klaus is an expert in bed. _

_Elena. _

She slammed the cover of her diary, running a hand through her hair before she decided it was time to take a shower. She needed to get ready for the "night of her life", at least that's what Klaus said on the back of her invitation. His exact words were:

_Dearest Elena,_

_I want to dance with you for a life time/Hold you close to my heart/Stop the hands of time/Make the world give us a little more time/ To feel our bodies close swaying together/To music that only we can hear/Letting it sweep us into Heaven/ Come, dance with me there_

_Be prepared for the night of your life, love._

_-Klaus._

She washed in vanilla scented shower gel, thinking about the last few days. The heat they produced was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She never wanted it to end. The deep immeasurable sensation of their two bodies connected by their physical and emotional attraction was desirable beyond reasonability. If Klaus and she could have a normal relationship, she would tell her best friends about the amazing sex she'd been having lately. Klaus was _beyond _gratifying. They were both attractive people and physically compatible-that was common knowledge. Elena blushed every time she thought of his length. He was far more "blessed" than her previous partners when it came to size. It was highly pleasurable.

She removed herself from the shower, afraid she would run out of time to get ready. She had to curl her soft brown hair- she hated to admit that she found Katherine's hairstyle beautiful…either way, that's what she desired. She'd gotten tired with the flat, parted down the middle hair after her transformation. That hairstyle was too safe- too bland.

She'd picked out a glamorous ball room dress, knowing it wouldn't matter how she looked 30 minutes after her arrival. She used a brown eye shadow that had a glitter metallic look to it. She believed it brought out her eyes. She hoped that Klaus would find her beautiful. She felt so insecure when she thought about his previous lovers- even if she didn't know their faces… she imagined they were beautiful. She could conclude that some were more promiscuous than her, better than her when it came to sex. They were probably everything she wasn't and a million times more beautiful.

Her fears were irrational. Her logic was far more appropriate for the situation rather than her teenage girl emotions. If Klaus has sex with her, he finds her attractive. If he finds her attractive, she has nothing to be insecure about. It was simple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

His heart stopped pumping when she stepped into the room, removing the chiffon cloth that wrapped around her shoulders. Usually, he could suppress the way she made him feel but he stopped dead in his conversation to look at her. Their eyes met. She blushed. He smirked. Passion overrode his common sense to the point he was asking her to dance. She searched for spying eyes, found none and obliged elegantly.

"You can't seem to follow the rules." She said quietly, moving to the music with a pleased look on her face. She liked that he didn't follow the secret relationship manual.

Klaus laughed, "I can't help myself." He spun her around then pulled her to his chest. "How much longer until I can sweep you away?" His face was pouty and needy.

"Twenty minutes and I'm all yours." She promised, "Now I have to dance with my brother." She smiled to herself while she walked towards her brother. He watched after her with a smug look plastered on her face. If they were normal, they could run away to his bedroom in that moment and not think about the guest they were leaving behind. The women would wish they were as lucky as Elena because she had a man that couldn't resist her and the men would certainly claim that he was whipped.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked with a stern look on his face, "Matt told me he was talking to you at The Grill… and now he's making you dance with him? What's going on?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "It's nothing. It's just Silas stuff."

"And he goes to you?" Jeremy put his hands up, "Look at me, my beautiful sister wants to dance and I'm running my mouth about a guy that's not even worth my breath."

She didn't respond. She didn't even speak while she and Jeremy danced. She found herself thinking of what Jeremy would do if he ever found out about her affair. He would hate her- he would find her disgusting and just as bad as Klaus. The part of her that cared about how her brother felt…what he would say, do, think weighed heavily on her chest but the part of her that couldn't resist Klaus was driving her completely crazy.

When the siblings parted, she said "You're leaving already?"

"This party's a drag, Elena." He smirked, "Matt and I are going to hang out."

Typically, she would give some mom advice but she didn't want him there. In fact, she wished that none of her friends were there. She looked over towards Klaus, winked before sneaking away into the back of the mansion after Jeremy left.

She unzipped her dress, letting it drop to his bedroom floor with a mild thump. Her body was able to breathe a little before he walked into the room. "Hope you didn't think you could start without me." He grinned as he picked her to the point she had to lean her head down to kiss him. Her fingers gripped the back of his hair with a lot of strength when he pushed her up against his wall.

Their tongues moved against each other with seductive want. Their bodies creating the all too familiar heat. He pulled her off the wall and laid her on his bed. He crawled over her, kissing her neck- tickling her skin with his kisses. His chest seemed to push down on her while they increased their passion. Her hands pulled off his tuxedo jacket and tossed it to the floor. His forehead pressed against her own when she wrapped her leg around his calf, the fabric from the sheer tights rubbing against his skin. He'd never seen a woman wear a corset so well, especially when it was being used the way it was intended to. Its satin material gliding up and down his chest as he started to unclip the garter belt. She gasped as he sunk down her body, pulling down the tights with his teeth one by one. Klaus did something she wasn't expecting, he bit her.

His hybrid fangs plunged deep in her thigh, injecting her with his lethal venom. It stung, burned even. She closed her eyes though because the way he did it gave her _so _much pleasure. A loud moan pushed through her lips. His blood stained lips met her neck again once he removed his white shirt. He extended his neck out to her, which she gladly latched onto. She hated the way taking blood made her feel- completely aroused. In the case, it was harmless. There wouldn't be any fatalities from her mindless pleasure. She knew she didn't need much from him and she wanted to get to the main experience. She released him, kissing the two marks on his neck that were already healing.

She pushed his chest with her hand, causing him to sit up. She looked at him the entire time she removed the corset. He desperately tried to keep eye contact but he kept slipping. "Lover, you're getting distracted."

"I don't think I am." Klaus chuckled, "Come here." Their bare chests were pushed against one another's chests. "We keep avoiding the conversation that involves explaining what this is." _Really? _She sighed and moaned as he pressed his member against her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"This is not just sex."

"It's not just sex." He believed her when she said it. How could it be _just _sex? If it happened one time, it would've been _just sex. _But this was multiple times, each sensual moment more intimate than the other. They'd be fools to say it was just sex. "I promise you that."

"If it's not just sex-"

"Klaus..." She smiled sweetly, "I swear we can have this conversation later but right now, I need you in ways I'm too modest to describe." His lips assaulted her mouth, shoving her back into the pillows. He tore off the rest of the clothes between them. Her back arched when he pushed himself in between her legs. His movement reminded her of the steady rhythm of the ocean. She could close her eyes and sway with him because they were relentlessly connected.

Their rough breaths, heavy moans and Elena's muffled screams filled his bedroom. She called out his name, wanting to say it louder than a whisper but his hand came over her mouth when things got out of hand. "We have guests downstairs, love." He would remind her- that didn't mean she wasn't driving him crazy with her love sounds. Klaus was a hypocrite though. He was just as bad as her when it came to control.

He would groan loudly, breath into her ears which made her more excited. At one point she told him, "I don't care." They reached their climax quickly then they laid in silence. One time he opened his mouth but she shushed him. She knew what he wanted to talk about but she wasn't composed enough to have that conversation. A few moments passed before she could begin to talk to him, "We can't go public…it's just not an option with everything going on. That doesn't mean that going public won't ever happen. We could sit around and pretend its only sex…or arrange something like no strings attached but we both know that never works out the way it's planned. If we're assigning titles I assume you are my secret boyfriend."

"I don't like the word boyfriend. I'm far from a boy." He told her, "But I agree with the secrecy. It's not the right time. That's a rational decision."

"Secret lover, secret significant other, secret-" She cut herself off, "We're just each other's secret."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Three Can't Keep a Secret

The _real _game was figuring out which role Silas had taken over. Was he the pretty red-head? Or the handsome cook? Was he your best friend? Your lover? Elena knew it was a bad time to be having an affair especially when a psychotic mind reader roamed the town at his own will. The first sign that Silas knew of her secret came with a bottle of vervain laced wine and a signed card. He posed as a young delivery boy, demanded her to drink the entire bottle in one sitting while he watched. "You and your friends are so clever…" He mused, "Do you think your friends would love you if they knew?"

"Knew what?" She choked as fire singed her mouth and her throat. Vervain was a god-awful herb, the experience was a familiar feeling. It bubbled in her mouth and because she was unable to spit it out, it scorched her throat. She wanted to pass out because of the pain, but the diluted amount of vervain in the alcohol didn't permit her to.

He clucked his tongue, "Klaus…and the golden girl. Miss Perfect. You're no better than the others, Elena. Katerina, Tatia and you are all cheap reproductions of Amara." His anger spiked, "Amara was _beautiful_..."

"Amara, that's her name?" Elena rolled her eyes, "For the doppelganger thing to work, you realize she had a child with someone else besides you. Katerina and Tatia fit that description as well, correct?" Silas slapped her face hard enough to leave an impression of his hand. She blinked hard as she attempted to regain her sight.

"It's not the same!" Silas yelled, throwing the empty wine bottle at the wall. Its green glass shattered across the floor of the Salvatore living room. He looked at her for a moment- his eyes filled with something she couldn't decipher. He touched her face, his fingers pressing against her cheek. She tried to back away from his touch but he held her jaw in place. He stood there, eyes wandering over her. And then he walked out of the room. She was willing her body out of the chair she was previously compelled in. She started to cry once her body hit the floor with a loud thud.

She _hated _him. His touch brought shivers through her body and disgust in her heart. When she collected herself, she immediately called Klaus to tell him the news. As she talked, she straightened her short black jean skirt before heading into her room to change her white and red shirt that she wore.

"I hate that he can get in my head!" She told him, "He knows Klaus…and if Silas knows, then everyone will know soon enough. It's how he gets by- making other people miserable. Can I come over?" She grabbed a see-through black shirt with tiny purple, red, and yellow dots in the pattern.

"You know you don't have to ask, love." She loved the way he sounded. His voice leaked protectiveness, slight anger, and the usual compassion.

"There are a lot of things I don't have to ask about, like that little- Oh my god, Damon!" She squealed when she saw his reflection in her mirror. "What are you doing in my room?" Damon wore his usual black attire. She could see he was pleased with her shock.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, leaning against the threshold. She blinked, unable to come up with a decent lie. "Alright, well, what about the broken bottle in my living room?"

"That's none of your business." She told him, "Can you leave?"

"I could." Damon was flirting. Elena heard Klaus' heavy sigh from the phone. Elena felt bad for Klaus, his secret girlfriend getting hit on by her former boyfriend. "Where are you running off to Elena?" His voice was seductive. "When you could stay here…with me."

"I decline your offer." She said, shoving past him. She knew she would pay in some way for rejecting him. As soon as she was out of earshot, she continued her conversation. "Sorry." She didn't know what else to say on the topic.

Klaus was put off about it, "I don't like the way he talks to you."

"He thinks I'm single." Elena explained, "It doesn't matter what he says because I'm yours. Sometimes I wish we could get out of here…no Silas, no Damon, and no drama." She nearly sung while she started her car. "I'll be over in five minutes." She was surprised that there was traffic within the town. She tried to weave around it but it was no use. She watched her clock as her five minute limit passed, turned to ten minutes and then fifteen minutes. "People need to learn how to drive." She mumbled when her car hit his driveway. She walked into his house with a small smile on her face, "Honey- I'm home!"

"You're late." He growled. "I hope you have clothes in your car because we're leaving for the weekend." He grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door she'd just walked through. He opened the door for her with a half-smile on his face.

"Where are we going? I can't-" He put his finger over her mouth to silence her. A rare, full on grin fell across his face while he laughed at her. He removed his finger allowing her to speak a few words, "Please tell me where we're going, baby."

"I can't, it'll ruin the surprise…" He pressed their foreheads together, "You'll love it, darling." She couldn't tell him the reason why this was a bad idea, because it was a bad idea. Silas could tell their little secret or her family could catch onto their absence. "Give me a kiss."

She pecked his lips quickly before she put her seatbelt on and awaited him to get into his seat. They held hands while he drove, finger intertwined in perfect harmony. A soft jazz tune echoed throughout the vehicle. Fields and fields passed her curious eyes, "This isn't fair."

Klaus smirked, "Life isn't fair."

"You sound like an old man."

"I am an old man."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Elena giggled like a little girl when she opened the car door at the gas station. They were an hour away from their destination in a little town much like Mystic Falls. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm air hit her skin, "We are definitely not in Virginia anymore." She told him with a soft smile on her face. She needed to stretch her legs after the five hour drive. "I need clothes, Klaus."

"Don't worry about it." He said sweetly, "Go buy some snacks for the next hour while I fill up the car." He handed her his card with a smirk on his face. He thoroughly enjoyed the last five hours because they'd talked and talked without any interruption or problem. She'd turned off her phone after telling Caroline she was looking at colleges. It, of course, bothered Caroline because she had a plan designed for college already. But, Elena stood her ground and eventually hung up.

She had a vague idea where he was taking her. She knew it involved Charleston, most likely a historic home or a beach house. They could be in a shack for all she cared, as long as they were together. She came out of the station with Cheetos and Dr. Pepper. "I like junk food, so what?" She told Klaus while she twisted her body, shoving a Cheeto in her mouth. She yawned before she said, "I want to drive."

"You're barely awake." He pointed out, "It's only an hour drive, don't worry I can make it." She slid into the interior of the car, moving pass the center console into his inviting lap. "Believe it or not, I can drive like this."

She sat on his knee, kissing his neck while he hit he started to drive. Elena was an expert at getting a rise out of him- literally. He was desperately trying to pay attention to the interstate. Lucky for him, it was late in the night and not that many cars were travelling. Her hands started to wander down his chest, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt. At one point, he swerved into the emergency lane but he corrected himself, warning her- "Do you want me to wreck this car?"

"Do you want me to stop?" She countered. He didn't know how to answer her question so they returned to the process. She was behaving up until he groaned something about five minutes left. Her teeth grazed his jugular multiple times before he said, "We're here." She leaned up from him and looked out the window. "You like it?"

"I love it." She beamed. She'd never seen a house, or a view, so beautiful. He opened the car door but she immediately shut it back. "I can wait for the tour." The look in Klaus' eyes conveyed multiple shades of shock and desire. He wanted her to see the house but then again, he wanted to see what she was proposing. "If that's alright with you." Her hand roamed down the open parts of his shirt, her fingers getting the last buttons at the bottom before he took it off.

"No, no…" He chuckled when she went for his neck again, "Let's wait a moment. I want to show you the house." She moved off of him to her side of the car and opened her car door. She was going wild for him, her heart beating at an abnormal speed, her hair looking a little crazy. There was hunger in her eyes that only Klaus could feed. Still, she let him show her the house even if she was slowly losing her mind and her patience. Klaus was extremely slow, torturing her until she was wound up tight like a jack-in-a-box.

His showcasing of the master bedroom was the final straw for her. She didn't care that there was a pool outside or the sound of the ocean proved soothing to the residence. She wanted him, and she wanted him in that second.

He opened his mouth to say something, "Shut up." She ordered him as her lips touched his, her kisses were greedy and not the way they normally were. He gladly removed their clothing with swift motions. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. "Thank you." She told him, "This vacation is what we need. Although, I don't think the scenery matters much. I don't plan on leaving this room."

XXX

They didn't wake up until noon. She could smell the salty air throughout her bedroom and she could hear the waves coming to shore but she was more captivated by his skin than the beach. "Did you sleep well?" She asked while she played with his hair, "Because I did."

"Mmm, you were so tired. I don't see how you wouldn't sleep well." He spooned her in his arms when she moved. "I'm not complaining about your vacation goals but I think you'd enjoy the beach."

"Wherever you want to go." She smiled, "It doesn't matter to me."

They both looked out the window at the water, it seemed like it was reaching out to them. "Perfect view to wake up to." Elena blushed because he wasn't talking about the ocean, he was talking about her.


End file.
